dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
Back to Classes Paladin The protector of the realm, the knight in shining armor, holy crusader, the queen's favor, all of these terms are generally used to describe the paladin. They are those noble warriors that answer the divine call to defeat evil, and protect all that is good in this world. Prerequisites Lawful Good, and taken at level 1, as your first class. One either is or is not a paladin, and if you are not, you can't simply train a bit and become one. If you willfully become any alignment other than Lawful Good, commit an evil act, or grossly violate your code of conduct, you lose all paladin spells and abilities, but retain martial training (attack bonus, saves, etc.), and cannot level up as a paladin again until you somehow Atone (possibly through the spell Atonement if Dm allows, but may be roleplayed in game as well) for your sins. Hit Die d10 Skill Points 2+Int Proficiencies Weapons: All simple and martial Armor: All armor Shields: All shields Base Attack +1/Level, 4 attacks per round maximum Saves Fortitude: +1/2 Levels, +2 at 1st Level Reflex: +1/3 Levels Will: +1/2 Levels, +2 at 1st Level Specials 'Level 1' : Aura of Good - Radiate an aura of good, based on your total character level. : Detect Evil - Useable at will, as the spell. : Smite Evil 1/day - On any particular attack you make (even one as part of a full round attack), you may choose to Smite Evil before rolling the attack. If you do, add your Paladin level + your Charisma Modifier to the attack and damage. If you accidentally smite a creature that isn't evil, the ability is still used up. You gain an additional use of Smite Evil per day every 5 levels until level 20, then every 4 levels after that. 'Level 2' : Divine Grace - Gain your Charisma bonus on all saving throws : Lay on Hands - Gained as a free feat. 'Level 3' : Aura of Courage - Gain a +10 on checks against fear-related effects. Allies within 30 ft gain a +4 bonus on similar checks. : Divine Health - Gain immunity to all non-magical diseases, and a +10 on checks to resist magical or supernatural diseases. 'Level 4' : Turn Undead - Paladins can affect undead (either turning or destroying them) by channelling rightous energy, much like a cleric. Paladins may turn undead 1/day per 6 Paladin levels. When you turn undead, you make a turn check using a d20, adding half your paladin level and your charisma modifier. The total is how many HD/CR/Levels of creatures you can turn/rebuke. You can only turn undead up to your level, and may only destroy undead up to half your level. Undead that have been turned flee and cower when appropriate for 2 rounds, and cannot attack the paladin from there on indefinitely. Destroyed undead cannot be raised again in any way, shape, or form, outside of proper resurrection to the living. 'Level 5' : Smite Evil 2/day 'Level 6' : Remove Disease 1/week - As the spell, gaining an additional use per week every 3 levels (9, 12, 15, etc.). 'Level 9' : Remove Disease 2/week 'Level 10' : Smite Evil 3/day : Greater Smite Evil - Improves Smite Evil, adding double your paladin level to attacks and damage instead. 'Level 12' : Remove Disease 3/week 'Level 15' : Remove Disease 4/week : Smite Evil 4/day 'Level 18' : Remove Disease 5/week 'Level 20' : Smite Evil 5/Day Destroy Evil - Improves Smite Evil again, making it so that it never misses, as well as adding 1d6+charisma per paladin level instead of the previous damage bonus. Specials past level 20 Additional Smite Evil 1/day every 4 levels (24, 28, 32, etc.) Additional Remove Disease 1/week every 3 levels (21, 24, 27, etc.) Magic Paladins ar considered half casters, meaning they take half their level to find their caster level, and may only cast up to 4th level spells. Paladins in particular cant cast spells at all until level 5, when they are able to cast 1st level spells. Since they are divine casters, they need only worry about their spells per day.